Triangle
by YunJophiel
Summary: This is my fanfic of DBSK! And it's kind of supernatural.. Please read if you have time to spare. Reviews are very much appreciated. :


The story and the plot is mine! I just wish that DBSK and FT Island are also mine.. TT^TT

Anyway, other than that.. Enjoy the story!

**Prologue**

**~Above..**

Joa opened her eyes with a gasp.

She felt it..

Her time was coming to an end.

"Is something wrong, milady?" A guy wearing white pants and a white polo shirt asked. He had black hair and looks that can make any girl swoon.

"Won Bin.." she let out a shaky breath "I think we should wake up the other guardians.."

Won Bin fisted his hands but his face was was devoid of any emotion. "Are you sure, milady?" he asked. Joa stared at him in the eye and nodded "The time has come, Won Bin.."

**~Underworld..**

The usually bright glow of the golden chains that were restraining 4 dark lords are now glowing dimly and rusting.

"What does this mean?" the man with white hair that was pointing in all directions stared at the chains restraining his hands with confusion. The guy with black hair and black torn clothes chuckled all of a sudden.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" an irritated voice asked. The owner of the voice had long brown hair and his bangs were covering the right side of his face. The black-haired guy just continued chuckling, unaffected.

"The damn goddess is weakening." His raspy voice bounced among the cell walls. "Soon, my brothers.." he continued "it will be our turn."

**~Above..**

Joa stood an arms length away in front of a door made of gold that doesn't even have a doorknob. Her five guardians, Won Bin, Hong Gi, Jong Hun, Jae Jin and Min Hwa were standing behind her gazing at the door.

The goddess raised her hand about an inch away from the golden door. She closed her eyes and muttered inaudible words. Her hand glowed and the door opened. Joa opened her eyes and stepped into the dimly lit room.

Inside the room, there were five capsules. Each capsule had a guy inside it. Their heads were bent down and they were very still, unmoving. They were all wearing black clothes. Joa's small frame stepped forward and spoke in her clear loud voice.

"Guardians, I, Joa, goddess of the Above, command you to wake up for you have a very important mission to accomplish.."

The men's eyes opened and their capsules opened with a soft 'swish' sound. Joa continued.

"And that is to protect the next goddess, Park Eun Mi. You are her guardians.."

A moving picture of girl with long black hair appeared out of thin air between Joa and the five mysterious guys. She seemed to be talking to somebody but that somebody had her back on the picture.

"You must help her find the Triangle before the forces of darkness finds it.."

Ah, yes. The Triangle... the source of all living things. The very reason why the conflict between the forces of Light and Darkness started. There was once a time when peace and prosperity reigned between Light and Darkness but the hunger for power forced Light to keep the Triangle to themselves. That incident angered the forces of Darkness and a war erupted between them.

"If you succeed, Light will continue to live on but if you fail, slavery and greed will spread throughout the land.."

The picture of the girl disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The new guardians stepped out of the capsules and their aura was so strong(they just woke up so they still don't know how to suppress their auras) that Joa had a hard time breathing. They all looked at her with hard, emotionless eyes.

"I give you my trust, do not fail me. The fate of the world rests in your hands..."

She looked at her left side. "Lightning Warrior, Xiah Junsu.." He had a long white hair that was tied in a neat ponytail..

"Earth Guardian, Micky Yoochun.." The guy with a black cap and curly, unruly hair nodded slightly.

"Water Messenger, Hero Jae Joong." Hero had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and his bangs almost covered the right side of his handsome face.

"The Fire Bearer, Max Chang Min" Chang Min had short, brown, spiky hair. He was the tallest of them all.

"And lastly, The Wind Protector, U Know Yunho" The last one at the right had black hair that looks like needles framing his handsome face. (If you wanna see how they look like, consult me or search the music video of their song 'Triangle', ok?)

"In two days time, you will go to the human world. But for now, you have to learn how to use and control your powers." Joa turned to her own guardians "Teach them what they need to know."

The five of them bowed "Yes, milady." They made way for Joa as she exited the room with poise and elegance. They stared at the newly born guardians as they stared back at them. And thus, a journey full of action, tears, friendship, happiness, lies, betrayal and love has just begun..

**Story ends..**

**For Now..**

Please don't forget to review if you liked it!

Flames are welcome (even though they sometimes hurt my feelings..). After all, to become a better writer, I must accept the opinion of my readers whether they are good or bad. :))

If you wanna see the way they look like.. search it in youtube. Triangle DBSK

ok??

Eun Mi is my character.. (that's me actually but I changed the name..) I don't even know where I got that name.. but it's just cute! :]]

Do you think I should continue this story??


End file.
